


The diary of an idiot, (me), who enjoys a good existential dread as much as a hawk would enjoy the color purple.

by Oh_Gr8_1



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Gr8_1/pseuds/Oh_Gr8_1
Summary: I'm Seal! I'm trying to figure out how posting and such works so ignore this!I be taking this down soon, if that's possible. Or keeping it up for whatever reason lol.





	1. Chapter 1

So Hi! This will be my fucking around thing so yeah. Enjoy!

I'm procrastinating a load of shit right now so enjoy reading this measly sentence for now. Uwu

To whomever may read this, welcome to madness.

How do you italicize things?

Does it involve the <> things?  
 _What does this look like? ___

__FUCK YEAH! IT WORKED! I feel so accomplished right now. Maybe I could fill this with my WIPs. Hmmm_ _

__**Bold of you to assume B means bold. ******_ _

__****S? ~~This reminds me of something, for whatever reason. Not sure what it is. ~~~~~~**** _ _

__****~~~~What other things have I seen users do? Underline! Seems about right.~~ ~~ ** ** _ _

__****~~~~ This sentence is so important I'm underlining it.  
Why is everything in Bold? Oops ~~ ~~ ** ** _ _


	2. Fandom List?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm putting a list here of the things I'm probably going to write about, or for. Not sure which word I should use in that sentence.

Hello! I guess as a get to know what I am most likely to write about here are some things I enjoy!   
[Or me Oversharing on the internet to strangers lol]

-Avatar the Last Airbender is one of my current interests. I'm not sure how long it will last but for the time being I very much enjoy reading works around it. I am not sure I'll ever add to the fandom though. 

-If you're going to know one thing it's that I love Dungeons and Dragons to pieces and will never stop enjoying it. My children have many stories of their own that I'm itching to share lmao. 

-Xcom! Xcom is really wonderful and I enjoy picking apart and exploring the universe! I remember a long while ago in an English unit on poetry where we had to write a poem of our own. Guess what topic I chose? I only needed one but I spent a night working on three different ones I never showed to anyone. Fun stuff. 

-Naruto! It still holds an interest to me, what with Chakra and Ninja shit and the possibilities for the characters. Not a whole lot other than that. 

-BNHA, or MHA. A classic, and one I enjoy a lot. Probably won't ever write much about it, if anything at all, so. 

-PJO. Interesting universe, interesting premise. 10/10 would reccomend. Works? Probably not. 

To be honest, most of what I put up is probably going to be weird outlines filled with memes and stuff like that. I'm working on several projects at once right now, not all of which involve writing, and I'm not dedicating a lot of time to any of them. 

Be prepared for long waits in-between updates. Or short ones. Ya never know when inspiration will strike. The ADHD probably doesn't help either;; 

I hope to publish something one day on here instead of whatever this is. _The time shall come. When? I do not know ___


	3. Guess What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHDHHFEHIOHFE I have transferred my writing method from mobile to PC and now my spelling has worsened Lmao

So uh, along with transferring my way of writing, which I am having so much trouble typing right now lmao, we gonna have some PJO works coming out because of a RP Discord server I'm on.

That's about it for chapter three. (For now) I'm not sure what I'm doing but it's gonna be fun.


	4. Hey Demons, It's me, ya boi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I am, that's me. Happy Thanksgiving, I guess.

Hi y'all, and future me. It's been a while, hasn't it? About three months or so.

To be honest, I've completely forgotten about this thing, and AO3 in general. Then I got into MCYT, which is great btw. Green and Gold by Hognosedsnake (Not sure if that's spelled right) is fucking amazing and 782873291/4 would recommend. I aspire to be as amazing as Hognose with writing one day, but my work ethic says otherwise. Also- I'm trying to get down as much as I can right now because we have a family zoom meet to celebrate Thanksgiving? I'm not sure why but it's literally in four minutes.

School has been kicking my ass and I am slowly loosing every bit of my motivation. Playing Minecraft during the school day instead of working really doesn't help but it's fun. I have slowly become addicted to farming wheat, but on a good note, I've almost fully upgraded two wheat minions on Hypixel :))

Welp, nice chatting to myself in the form of an online published work thing, but the zoom meeting is right now so see y'all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, I've been jamming to some epic tunes as of late.
> 
> Mariposa - Peach Tree Rascals  
> Midnight City - M83  
> Take a Walk - Passion Pit

**Author's Note:**

> What up? I'm Jared, I'm 19. And I never fucking learned how to read.


End file.
